Pirate101: Savior of The Spiral Skyways
by sarahnichole143
Summary: Loyal Nichole Dove was just a simple girl, living with her mom and dad... and their many pirate companions. Then something happens that changes her life forever. For the good or bad? Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. (I need to know if this is a good start so please all reviews are necessary! Also, I can't add an icon till tomorrow since I'm new. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy! :D)


**Somewhere in the Skyways...**

A pirate crew was sailing off to fight the Armada. A father, mother, and their closest friends were getting ever so close to certain death. But they didn't dare tell the sweet little girl below deck. She was their only daughter and they had no choice but to protect her. The sounds of laughter and happiness filled the pirate ship. A little girl, around the age of seven, played with her only possession, a small brown rag doll. It had pale yellow yarn hair and blue button eyes. Her mother then came down the steps, with a worried expression.

"Mommy!" The young girl ran to her mother and hugged her, smiling.

The mother smiled a little and kissed her forehead. The father came into the room, with a more saddened expression.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? You look sad." The little girl was confused.

"Nichole, honey. I know you don't understand what's going on, but I need you to promise me that you'll be strong, brave, and never forget us." The father said, frowning.

"But I-"

"No buts! Please… just promise." The mother said almost to tears.

"I promise."

"Good. Now no matter what happens stay here. Understand?" The father stared into his little girl's beautiful hazel eyes. She nodded. The mother and father shared their last hug with their daughter and went up the stairs. Nichole then sat on down with her doll, trying to understand why her mother and father would say such things. The ship suddenly started shaking violently tossing the girl around the room. She screamed as the sounds of cannons filled the air. The ship started falling apart around her. Then a guinea pig pirate ran down into the room, grabbed the young girl, and ran to the dingy.

"G-Gaspard? Where are we going?!" Nichole cried.

"I have to… take you… somewhere safe! I promised… your parents!" Gaspard DeVole, her parents' most trusted pirate companion, yelled trying to row as fast as he could.

Nichole gasped. "Mom! Dad!" She looked back. The last thing she seen was her poor family ship falling to pieces covered in flames. She started sobbing. Gaspard felt horrible for the poor young girl.

"Please never ever look back. It only causes pain and sadness. Remember your promise to your parents." Gaspard said with sadness in his eyes.

Her father's words went through her head and she slowly stopped crying. Gaspard was right. She needed to be strong and brave.

"…Where are you taking me?" She sniffled.

"I think Mooshu would be a good place. Very lovely and caring people there."

Nichole groaned. She knew this would be a long journey.

"I guess I'll take a nap then." She thought as she layed down in the dingy and slowly fell asleep.

Nichole woke up, her back aching from the long ride. She sat up in what appeared to be a small cozy bed. The room was beautiful, her favorite color, purple, was on almost everything even her covers. She smiled a little.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my dear." A hefty and kind Mooshuian cow walked into the room. She was dressed in a red komodo.

"Who are you?" Nichole questioned.

"I'm Moodilynne (Moo-Di-line), your friend told me you needed a good home and I told him that I would take care of you." The Mooshuian smiled.

"Gaspard? Where did he go?"

"He said something about urgently needing to return to Skull Island and that he would return as fast as he could."

Nichole then spent years in Mooshu, training in the ways of the ninja pigs and swashbucklers. Even the greatest were kind enough to train her. They awarded her with a long sword, sharp enough to cut through the most evil of villians for all her hard training. Moodilynne gave her a pet because "every pirate deserves a trusty pet." It was a flying turtle named Little Bruno. Nichole loved it with all her heart. Nichole, now 11 years old, was sitting on her bed petting Little Bruno when Moodilynne came into her room.

"Nichole, dear. Will you go to the market and get some groceries? Here's the list." The loving cow smiled.

"Sure, Miss Moodilynne. I really want to get some fresh air."

"Be careful, dear."

"Always!" Nichole yelled as she grabbed her backpack and headed to the market. Mooshu was beautiful no matter what season. Luckily, it was Spring and the cherry blossoms were blooming brightly. It made Nichole smile every time. As she bought the groceries and marked them off the list, she heard a faint clank of gears.

"Armada troops?" she thought. "No, no not here."

Then she heard a girl with an accent yell. "Stop! You metal demons! You won't take me! I'll never fall to the Armada!"

Nichole carefully laid down her groceries and ran to the voice. There was at least five of the clockwork beasts. Then, she saw a fox and by the look of her gun, she was a musketeer. And a skilled one at that.

"Oi! Mind helping a lass?" The fox yelled.

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry!" Nichole pulled out her trusty sword and called for Little Bruno to follow her.

"I'll take out the small fries over here and you get their officer, okay?" The fox asked.

"Fine by me!" Nichole yelled as she started to battle with the officer.

The fox defeated her opponents while the officer was still going strong. No matter how hard they fought, they couldn't beat him. They were exhausted and the backup had arrived. Nichole and her new fox friend were captured.


End file.
